


in the closet

by zaxpers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, college theme, either smut or fluff depends on my mood, gp!momo, samo for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaxpers/pseuds/zaxpers
Summary: sana and momo in the closet with every meaning you can think ofstraight up shameless smut with momo having a penis. horny college students banging lol(that or just pure fluff ;D i love both)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

sana and momo tumbled as they fitted themselves in the closet. momo's room's closet to be exact - nayeon, the dear roommate of momo had been throwing a party in their dorm and there they were, drunk and wasted after a bottle or two. the alcohol level was high and we all know whose idea that was. nayeon is always so wild. 

sana's breath was ragged, feeling both aroused and hurt because of momo's bite on her neck. 

"momo... didnt you tell people to watch movies in your room? what if they actually come?" they could hear music muffled outside the closet doors.

momo's hands were in her pants and squeezing sana's butts, hot breaths continued to gaze her bare neck and collarbones. 

"doesnt matter. you'll keep quiet," momo hungrily bit in amidst talking, "if you dont want them to hear you needy for me."

sana moaned as she saw momo took out one hand to undo her own zipper; she changed her target to sana's lips. wet and open mouthed kisses were driving her crazy, she loved it and her whole body did too. it tasted like alcohol and chocolate.

not like they have never done this before. 

she thinks momo's kisses are always sexy. they can turn her on in no time because momo sure knows how to kiss girls, and sana felt jealous at that thought. 

momo's shaft was then in front of her - hard and pulsing. not to break the kiss, sana kept her forehead in contact with momo's and then took down her pants.

"hmmm." momo groanted in her throat as she stroked her dick a few times. its so fucking ready to be in someone's pussy. the precums were leaking.

sana's jeans and panties fell down to her ankles. she brought her hands to rest on momo's shoulders, now basically waiting for the best part.

"hey best friend." sana mumbled in their kisses, lipsticks smudged in the most seductive way. "your member looks impatient." she smirked.

and yes, so was momo.

on hearing that, she hold sana by her thighs and lifted her in the air, sana's legs wrapping around her waist. 

sana thought she might have yelped a bit. but before she could think anything, momo's dick had already entered her. she felt herself stretched and filled; clenched around the penetration. her mouth hung open.

momo didnt move for a few second. she just wanted to feel sana's slick coated her dick and even her base, because that was how wet sana was. her eyes was staring at sana's face; sana's plump lips a bit opened, eyes full of lust and flushed face. she was so pretty like that, so eager for momo. 

the corner of sana's mouth raised up, albeit breaths were uneven.

"whats wrong with my favourite fuck toy? is she back to be a nerd now and forgot how to fuck girls properly?"

momo kept holding them both like that, chest heaving and deep down felt a bit amused. she stayed still to regain her strength, but someone just didnt even care.

sana continued to dirty talk to her sensitive ear. "yeah a nerd, thats what you are. didnt you tell me that you wanted to fuck me raw? and heres your chance baby. you-"

at that exact moment, momo started to bump relentlessly into sana's pussy. the wet sounds and the smell of sex filled up the whole confined and hot closet.

"y-you should use your d-dick.. ha.. right.."

the slap sounds were making them both out of their minds. sana finally shut up because her brain no longer could form a sentence. the two had their mouths opened to get enough oxygen. 

sana teased momo for nearly a week. they had fucked a few times before; momo thought being (best) friends with benefits wasnt so bad. she and sana only hooked up once in a while throughout this first year of college. but sana has been a brat recently, wiggling her butts in front of her, sliding fingers on the bulge through her pants when the teacher wasnt paying attention and grinding down on her thighs other times. sana didn't know how many times in the span of one week momo had to restrain herself and even get off in the bathroom because of those teasing episodes. if sana was sending her signal, she'd better prepared herself because when the time comes, momo wasnt going to go easy on her.

and then-- here they were. fucking in her closet like there was no tomorrow. 

sana was panting, feeling a wave of tension building in her stomach. momo moved her hand to slap sana's ass and got a moan from the girl. 

"love it, right my slut?"

and momo wasnt gonna stop. she let sana's back pressed against the wall, she leaned down to nip on her hard nipple. sana's shirt was being pushed up, who know when?

sana thought it must be the end of her life. momo was the end of her life. her head fell back and leaned in the wall. she couldnt stop herself from being vocal when this much of stimulation was on her body. all made by momo.

"oh-oh my... god-- momo-"

momo's ears and cheeks were all red since her dick felt so good inside sana. everything felt like a blur for them. still, momo didnt forget to tell sana, "mute up your v-voice. we dont know if-if there are anyone out there."

"i cant. momo i-i think im gonna-- ha- oh- gonna c-um.."

momo also felt like bursting when sana said that. she knew what the feeling in the body was, she was close too. 

"me too- im--.. ha.."

usually she could have stayed longer than that. but being edged for a whole damn week was making her too horny to hold it back.

the panting was louder than ever, so sana tried her best to capture momo's lips to prevent her loud growls. for gods sake, they were gonna be doomed if anyone come in and see the scene of the school's most popular girl and the nerd leader of running team fucking. fucking raw with no protection and that'll end their life too, if anything.

the kiss was broken because the orgasms hit them both and their vision went white. there was a blood taste in sana's mouth but she didn't sure whose it was.

"hah...ah.."

momo kept rutting in so that the two could ride out their high, sana's sweat dropped on her chin, momo leaned her head on the other's shoulder. she groaned in low tone like a tired out wild animal, their hot skin collided.

her hands were numb at this point so she let sana sit on one of the luggage in that closet. man, momo thinks that was nayeon's... she hoped she wouldnt forget to clean up the mess of cum that dripped from sana's ass.

"next time im gonna bring condoms when im around you.. never know what would happen."

momo felt her head spin. she had alcohol and then she had sex right after, if she wanted to blame anything. 

sana just tiredly chuckled while keeping her hands around momo's neck, watch momo pulling out her shaft that was wet with their cums, forming a white string between it and her fucked out cunt.

"next time? yeah, sure."


	2. soft peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its not smut lol just fluff with sana getting a cold and momo being... momo

sana got a cold. the weather became harsh these days with heavy snow and cold wind slapping at your faces when you go out in the street. so she thinks she should have declined when those fabulous girls dragged her out for shopping yesterday when she had already felt unwell from before...

"...okay?"

sana blinks. "h-huh?"

momo shortly sighs. "you're unfocused again. i said, i'll leave my candy pack and an apple on the table in case you want something to eat this evening. okay?"

sana's gaze falls on momo's lips. its pink, its cute, and one more think sana knows, its soft. sana loves how it makes her feel everytime they kiss. the sensation never leaves her mind for a sec.

wait-- why would she even think about it? 

kissing momo? the thought of it is making her head dizzy again. or is she already dizzy because of her cold?  _ don't know anymore. _

she looks at the pink candy pack on the table and realizes something.

"isnt that strawberry candy? momo?"

"huh? uh... yeah. it is."

sana laughs. "thank you momo. for seeking that strawberry flavor for me. i know you wouldn't buy that for yourself."

momo kinda stares at her.

"you hate strawberry, momo."

oh, busted. 

momo coughs, although she isn't the one having the cold. 

"yeah i guess. your cold seems severe so i uhh- thought i should get you something you like."

momo tries to sound normal but her pupils are dilating. she's  the _tsundere_ after all.

sana just giggles. "you're here with me and thats enough."

momo blushes a bit. she doesn't know how she should react to this so she just diverts her eyes, down to the blanket on sana's legs. 

anyways.

"im having a math class next up. you stay here and i'll be back at 5 to take you home, yeah?" 

momo pulls up the blanket to sana's neck. "stay warm and try to sleep if you can. i might not be able to fill your note but, like-- i can borrow mina's for you."

"aw, momo. you're being so sweet for me." 

momo just laughs. 

"you kinda collapsed at the schoolyard yesterday and it's my responsibility to take care of you. whatever that is."

sana shoots momo with her famous eye smile that got people kneel down for. 

"yeah, sure it is."

and right then at that moment the dizziness comes back.

her vision is going a bit blur. sana stops and softly massages the bridge of her nose; eyes close. she doesn't realize that she's furrowing too. that catches momo's attention.

"hey, sana? what's wrong?"

momo crouches down so she's at the bed's height, leans over to check out on her best friend and she might not realize that -- its a bit too.. close. 

when sana finally calms down, she opens her eyes just to see momo's face really up close. she literally can feel her breath on her skin, and momo's puppy eyes are staring at her. 

she tries to take a breath for herself but her mind is telling her not to break the scene in front of her, momo's mesmerizing beauty. the two have been together as best friends for so long but theres still moments like this; moments where she can feel her heart rate is being messed up just by looking at momo. but, she has already got used to it that she doesn't question it anymore.

her cheeks still feel warm. and maybe it looks pink too.

momo's hand raises up to touch her cheek.

"your face is hot again. does it feel really bad?" her voice is filled with worries. "should i call the nurse for you?"

"no, no, momo i'm fine."

"you're sure?" her hand caresses sana's face with concerns. "we should just call her if it really sucks."

well... not like sana would hide the reason from momo. her voice sounds whiny like a kid. "no... don't. i hate the medicine's taste. she'll make me eat them again. i'd rather suffering."

and now its momo turn to pinch sana's cheek, and makes her let out a yelp. 

"don't be stubborn. eat those medicine and my candy right after so its taste won't linger."

sana almost rolls her eyes at momo. 

"okay, got it."

and she fidgets with the hems of the blanket. "but in case you havent figured out yet," she softly laughs, "thats not even the part that sucks most."

momo smiles at her friend. "what then, big baby?"

sana's eyes are flirting with her again. man, momo knows the look too well. it's a bit dangerous but she's relieved that sana doesn't use it on other people.

"that i cannot kiss you."

momo blinks. "oh? but why?"

"well you might get the cold like me if we do."

momo chuckles. 

"minatozaki sana. since when did you even care about us getting sick at all?"

her hands are now tucking sana's hair strand behind her ear. 

"you mean?"

...

_ seriously _ ?

"we literally had sex in the bathtub for hours and remember that night at your house's windy balcony?"

sana is being reminded about their sins, what a day. 

"and all the time we did it on the cold floor in my dorm, too."

well.

"haha, good one right there. but really just me getting sick is enough momo. imagine being sick and cannot spend time with you? ughh."

she grunts and runs her hand into her hair. 

momo sighs and looks at her watch. its exactly the time for classes now.

"oh, i should be going now. like, for real."

sana makes a pouty face. 

well thats not helping anything at all. 

"look at you, cutie little thing. don't miss me too much, i'll be back with you soon." momo says as she picks up her bag. 

"do not skip your medicine, you hear me?"

"got that, ma'am." then sana lays down on her back, closes her eyes. 

momo stops and cannot help but thinking... sana's cute. yeah when is she not? but right at that moment, her face is a little flushed because of the cold, blanket pulled to her neck and her lips being all pouty. 

she holds the bag over her shoulder, not moving for a while. momo just keeps staring at sana like that. she hesitates one thing in her mind but she can't tell if she should do that or not. 

is she going insane? this isn't what she would do, like ever. even to sana. 

and oh gosh does she hate getting sick as much as sana does and she can never, ever, bare the medicine taste. 

_ ugh _ .

but okay, it won't kill. she decides.

so momo leans down and kisses sana on her lips.

(no tongues and teeth involved, which is different from all those heated sessions they usually have and would help to prevent the infection of the cold. isn't that just great?)

sana is surprised by her action but she wasn't really startled at all.

she enjoys it while it lasts.

momo's familiar scent in her hair invades her senses again. momo's hair is tickling her neck but she won't tell her that. and momo's lips are soft and sweet as ripe peaches, she loves it.

momo, momo, momo. everything momo.

when momo lips part away from hers, she doesn't wait and quickly gives her back another peck. 

sana smiles. thinking everything is all lovely now-- including that cold in her body. she straightens momo's collar with her hand.

"well see you, momo. bye."

and momo...

she thinks the possibility of getting the cold that she risked herself for is pretty worth it.


End file.
